Nota de Repúdio
by TaXXTi
Summary: Nota de repúdio ao plágio de uma das minhas fanfics e comunicado de situação. Nota: Será apagado no final da semana.


Boa noite, pessoal

Estou aqui escrevendo esse pequeno texto apenas para expressar os sentimentos que me tomam. Sei que o fanfiction não se trata de um blog e que não cabe esse tipo de texto, mas é como a maioria dos meus leitores tem acesso, e posteriormente irei apagar o post. Não se incomode de ler se não quiser, pule para o comunicado no final, se interessar.

Ontem a noite, por volta das 20h, foi informada por uma leitora que as minhas fanfics estavam sendo plagiadas em um grupo do Facebook. Não apenas as minhas fanfics, mas de diversos outros autores, que também foram comunicados. Devido a repercussão do caso por conta dos demais autores, que agiram antes de que eu pudesse ver o recado, o grupo encontrava-se privado e as moderadoras comprometeram-se a parar de postar as fanfics e deixar o grupo apenas para imagens. Entre informações, ou boatos, de que o grupo não iria apagar as fanfics que já estavam postadas e que continuariam postando sem autorização, com pretexto de ser uma "homenagem" aos autores, acabamos tendo que aceitar a situação por enquanto.

O que me intriga nesse caso é que as administradoras, se não querem problemas, poderiam simplesmente excluir as fanfics, pedir desculpas aos autores que se sentiram lesados e não fechar o grupo, como alguém que deseja esconder algo. Não digo que é isso que está acontecendo e sim que essa é a minha opinião sobre o assunto. Particularmente, esse caso ficou um pouco no escuro, mas tudo bem. Aguardemos os próximos capítulos, se é que virão.

Intrigada com situação, resolvi fazer uma pequena pesquisa no google, com um trecho simples da minha fanfic, escrita a 4 mãos com a Anarco Girl, Cross Examination. A busca me deu um resultado de um site chamado AnimeSpirit, do qual eu não faço parte, muito menos tinha conta. Abri o site e me deparei com uma monstruosidade, minha melhor definição para o susto que eu tomei.

Não só a fanfic tinha sido copiada, como a "autora" tinha mudado o fandom e trocado os personagens. Do mais, não havia uma vírgula de diferente. A página era um circo de horrores. Pra começar, havia um aviso legal de que o conteúdo não poderia ser reproduzido e mimimi mimimi. Depois disso, havia uma dedicatória e uma suposta situação do qual teria surgido o plot e toda uma fantasia em todo do texto. "Um texto bobinho... dedicado...". A situação me enojou em tamanha escala que eu só consegui xingar uma criatura dessas.

Mais abaixo, os lindos comentários, dizendo como ela escrevia bem, como o lemon era maravilhoso e tudo mais. A única coisa que ela fez foi copiar a fanfic, fazer duas buscas e substituições e publicar.

Denunciei a fanfic e convidei os amigos para denunciar também. Foi muito bom ver a mobilização dos autores e leitores para acabar com essa farsa e com a farra da plagiadora.

Espero que ela pense bem da próxima vez que for plagiar a história de um autor, afinal, alguém um dia iria descobrir, ou ela não pensou nisso? Será que seis meses foram suficientes para ela se sentir alguém?

De certa forma, me sinto lisonjeada de ter uma fanfic minha copiada, porque ninguém copiaria uma coisa ruim. Ao mesmo tempo, não sei definir o sentimento que esse tipo de pessoa me desperta, talvez seja pena, ou alguma coisa parecida, da sua total falta de talento e necessidade de atenção, que chega ao ponto de precisar copiar o texto de outra autora para receber algum crédito.

Denunciei também uma outra história e teve apenas uma terceira que não consegui provar o plágio, pois fanfic original foi excluída do fanfiction, encontrei apenas um link quebrado que direcionava a um tipo de impressão. Alertei a autora Nah, mas acredito que o perfil dela esteja inativo. Vamos esperar para ver qual vai ser a postura da Administração do AnimeSpirit.

Espero também que todos os leitores tenham visto os comentários deixados pelas pessoas que acompanham as minhas histórias, ou que sabem como é o processo criativo, os glórias e as decepções do mundo das fanfics, e que ficaram indignadas com essa atitude tão baixa. Seria muito bom que esses leitores que elogiaram o texto de uma pessoa achando que era de outra vissem com quem estão lidando.

Todo esse acontecimento foi positivo para mim, apesar da raiva inicial, pois me alertou para algo que eu já via acontecer, mas acreditava que não iria acontecer comigo. Uma grande desilusão, um chute na bunda que vai me lançar para frente. Já com a suposta autora, espero que ao menos tenha servido de lição.

Desejo boa sorte na carreira de "ficwriter" dela. Escrever qualquer merda é muito mais bonito que copiar a história de outra pessoa. Boa sorte mesmo!

Recomendo a todos os autores que periodicamente façam uma pequena busca, com frases simples das suas fanfics, seja pela frase solta ou pelo trecho exato, que deve estar entre aspas. A busca pode ser mais abrangente ou mais simples e funcionam.

**Comunicado**

Como eu já disse, esse episódio foi bom para mim de certa maneira, me inspirou a voltar a escrever, mesmo que minhas condições ainda não sejam das melhores. Não vou voltar com toda a força, porque ainda me falta tempo e braço para isso, mas anunciou minha saída do hiatus. Minha primeira meta é atualizar SDP e depois vamos ver como vão funcionar as coisas.

A respeito das fanfics, todas serão documentadas, impressas do site em PDF e arquivadas. Nos arquivos constarão a data de publicação e outras informações que poderão servir para derrubar outros possíveis plagiadores. Terminado o trabalho de impressão, farei outra busca por plagiadores. Depois de todo esse trabalho, finalmente as fanfics serão excluídas do fanfiction e serão postadas apenas no meu LiveJournal, com acesso restrito àqueles que eu autorizar. Além disso, todas as que são de fandons específicos serão transformadas em fanfics originais e republicadas como contos em outra conta que assumirei a autoria.

Todo esse processo irá demorar um pouco e sei que muitas pessoas ficarão descontentes, mas nada é pior do que você ver o seu trabalho e esforço roubado por uma pessoa completamente sem caráter.

Agradeço a todos a compreensão. Os dados do plágio estão no meu perfil e esse texto também irá para lá.

Beijos =****


End file.
